Through the looking glass
by Nos482reborn
Summary: a look of What might of been if just one event had happened differently in Beast Boy's past.. Rating Will probably go up.. and character base may change later on..


A/n this story came to mind after a discussion with a friend at the local comic shop when they said that considering his powers BB would of made a much more intriguing villain then a hero, pointing out how awesome of a thief or assassin he would be with the right mentor several villainous mentors popped into mind before I settled on the obvious choice The comics had a much more interesting, and compelling reason for Slade's hatred of the titans.. so I based on that but the Story of the original Ravager was a bit too dark for the animated series.. so I adjusted it..

Mirror Mirror

Garfield Logan remembered very well how he had gotten to this point, it had all started with those bastards that had forced him to steal when he was just a little boy, one of their targets was the wrong man to steal from Slade Wilson AKA Deathstroke the terminator..

He remembered panicking when he was discovered.. dodging gun shots as various small quick animals then getting cornered.. knowing his number was up and just shifting into a wolverine and lunging at him figuring it was better to at least try something.. in the middle of his lunge he remembered hearing him laugh sinisterly "You my dear Boy should prove useful in time.." when a powerful backhand knocked him out he woke back up in a dark lair laying on a bed with food laying next to him, he was so hungry he ate every last crumb not even noticing the fact he still was in a cage.. although this one more of a cell really..

When Slade came down to check on him..he forced him to lead them back to the men who had sent him.. and as an example of why Garfield should never cross him he forced him to watch as he slew both of them..then framed the scene to make it look like they had murdered each other.. placing a small fortune in loot between them to lay credence to the deception..

"A small price to pay for your freedom wouldn't You agree my child?"

looking back he would come to realize he had fallen from the frying pan into the fire.. but at the time he knew two things one this man actually fed him regularly rather than just when he remembered, and two as long as he did as the man asked he wasn't locked in the cell and could move around as he wished as long as he didn't leave the lair.. so he felt like he was in a better situation.

As time went on he gained weight back, and once that happened Slade talked about how he would earn his keep.. it wasn't long after that Slade began to train him making him harder, stronger faster.. for the next five years Slade tried to make him a monster like him.. trying to strip his humanity.

It started with Slade trying to break his limitation of not being able to turn into things bigger than he was.. Slade was convinced it was a matter of not trying hard enough.. so he would corner him and start trying to get him afraid for his life.. hoping for that determined push adrenaline sometimes caused..

The day it finally happened Garfield was sure he was going to die.. he had snapped nearly killing Slade as a humongous dinosaur.. the reaction he got on the other hand frightened him even more.. instead of getting angry Slade threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

The next limitation was much easier to overcome, Slade learned that he couldn't shift into anything that he hadn't seen in a picture or in real life.. so he made him look through magazines, and books for hours, about the only enjoyable part of this period of time was that Slade took him to zoos and museums a lot in different cities, so he got to spend a lot of time outside of the lair.. but when he returned home he was forced to shift into anything he saw that day.. insects, birds, mammals, reptiles, and amphibians of all shapes and sizes living and extinct..

Not long after he got good at doing this he was sent on jobs to acquire things being warned that he would be left on his own if he was discovered.. and to make sure he was good at stealth..Slade had very special training in mind to make sure he stayed on his game..

He stopped feeding Garfield instead he would drive him out to a nature preserve and told to catch his own dinner or go hungry "The free ride is over my child.. eat or starve it makes little difference to me."

doing so had a two fold effect it got the desired result, but it also forced him to become more cunning and dangerous ..after several failed attempts he began watching predators much more closely, he became a very adept ambush predator.. sometimes by using the prey's own instincts against it.. Rabbits were easy using their natural mating drive he would shift into one if he saw one.. and as soon as they were close enough to investigate him he would strike.. carrying off his prize to eat at his leisure

He was so successful at it..that he actually started putting on weight mostly muscle from all the lean protein in his diet, he observed Slade in his training.. and just as he did with the predators he began imitating.. until the point where Slade took notice and began correcting his pose.. beginning the next branch of his training.. sparring against him with weapons.. of various types

After Slade got a feel for what type of weapons the boy was skilled in.. Garfield was presented with armor designed similar to Slade's except the color scheme was based upon camouflage and black, rather than orange.. and a helmet looking like some frightening predatory beast.. "It is time my child to put away childish things.. When you put this armor on you will no longer be a child.. you will be my apprentice.. you will become My menagerie of stealth and death.."

One morning Menagerie noticed some old lady in the lair.. doing as his master had taught him he observed from the shadows.. wondering what was so special about these kids on the video.. after the conversation he left the shadows.. "Menagerie my boy,..I want you to keep unobserved. Follow these Hive agents.. and report to me how they preform.."

watching from a distance as a hawk.. he observes the initial battle.. shaking his head wondering what made these guys so special.. taking in the view he thought the girl in the blue cloak was a bit hot.. "Don't Buses usually have drivers?"

wincing as this behemoth dropped a bus on top of the robot guy and the blue cloaked chick.. thinking to himself.. well so much for that girl... blinking in surprise as she seems to appear out of a shadowy nowhere..then seems to get into a fight with the pink haired chick.. debating idly after the battle was over if he should try to snag that blue clad one now that she seemed to be all alone.. "pity her cloaks not red..then we could play little red riding hood.." flashing a wolfish smile.. following her as she seemed to make a b line to a building in the harbor shaped like a T.. "Not much for discretion are they?" the robot guy and the orange chick showed up not long after she went inside.. as he saw the three arrive on the island Menagerie wished he had some popcorn or something right now "time for round two.. wish I had better seats.." rolling his eyes in disappointment as they are chucked out of their own home base in just a matter of minutes.. "not even worth getting out of the lair for, these guys aren't that impressive.. then wincing when they get swept back to shore by a giant wave.. "Dang pinky has a real feisty streak don't she?.."

flying to a different location.. he watches again as their leader seems to of popped back up rallying them for round three.. as soon as the Hive get their butts handed to them.. he takes off from his perching spot as a hawk back to Slade's lair to report his findings..

it was probably a few hours before the old lady was back along with the three hive agents.. Menagerie was sitting in the shadows at Slade's side as she gave her excuse.. and Slade smirked "Oh quite the contrary.. I never expected them to destroy the titans.. just serve as messengers.. and the message has definitely been received.." after they left Slade turned to him "Do you know the real reason why I had you watch these events my apprentice?"

Menagerie shrugs "Figure same as you taught me to do a long time ago.. watch them..figure out their weaknesses then capitalize on them.." nodding at the boy.. "And what Weakness did you observe from this.. "like dealing with a wolf pack.. you Take out the traffic light and they fall apart.."

"Ah..but I've encountered his mentor before, he is quite resilient and resourceful,..and I suspect his protege is cut from the same cloth."

"I gotcha We figure out what chinks the bird has in his armor.. Then we take him out.."

shrugging "If we cannot subvert him..Then yes..don't you find it a bit lonely in the lair..wouldn't you like someone to train with someone to make you better..stronger someone you could compete with?"

" If I wanted a playmate I'd rather have that goth chick.." wiggling his eyebrows suggestively..

the mask hid the smirk "might as well get that thought out of your head my dear protege.. there will be plenty of time for the fairer sex after the job is done.."


End file.
